Injury
by Dallas365
Summary: Bash has been injured. I never knew the effect those words would have on me. After Bash was injured, we admitted our feelings for each other. There would be obstacles, a big one being my engagement to Francis and France, but no matter what, we would be together. Some things were meant to be and our relationship was one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I started a new fanfiction while I'm working on my other one. If you haven't read my other fanfiction for Reign, it's called Dangerous so check it out if you want. Like all of my Reign fanfictions, the pairing will be Mary and Bash. I hope you enjoy this new fanfiction and keep checking because I like to update at random times. As I always say, please review or comment or whatever! :) **

Chapter One

Bash has been injured.

I never knew the effect those four simple words would have on me. The moment I heard that sentence tumble out of Francis's mouth and saw the despair on his face, my heart tore in two. Worry and concern overtook my body, making my frame shake as I tried not to cry with grief. Relief would only come to me when I knew that Bash was okay and mobile, going on his adventures while full of life. For now, while I stared at his bleeding, clammy and pale body, I would be sickened at the stomach. In front of me, Bash laid on the settee, his skin loosing what little color it had left rapidly while no one did anything about it. Moments ago, Nostradamus had cut up Bash's shirt, gravely staring at the large gash that spanned it. So much blood already covered him, but more kept relentlessly gushing to the surface.

In my anger and grief, I yearned to yell at whoever had sent Bash on the deadly mission in the first place, who had put him in harm's way, but I could not find my voice. I wanted to rush over to his limp body and sit next to him, holding his pale hand in mine as I whispered to him that everything would be okay. I wanted to tell him my true feelings, tell him that I loved him no matter what, but I couldn't move. Instead, all I could do was shakily draw lifesaving air into my lungs, trying to fend off the tears that continually threatened to fall. But I couldn't cry over Bash, I couldn't let anyone know of the true feelings that I had for him. No one could know that I loved him rather than Francis. No one could know that I was in love with the bastard born son who had captured my heart. That would only cause pain for the both of us.

"It would do well for everyone to clear out," Nostradamus said grimly, breaking my thoughts and scattering them. "I work better in solitude."

Everyone turned away, but I still could not move. It was as if my feet were glued to the floor. "Come on Mary," Francis said, gently taking my hand and guiding me away from Bash. Away from the dying man that I loved.

With tears stinging my eyes, I turned away from him, trying to be hopeful that Nostradamus would be able to heal him. I tried to be hopeful that Bash would soon wake and be his normal cheeky self. _I'll be back when everyone is gone,_ I silently vowed to him. Although he could not hear me, I could've sworn that he moved in response.

Once word came from Nostradamus that Bash had been patched up and was recovering, I immediately brightened up. Despite Nostradamus's warning that no one should visit him tonight, I formulated a plan to visit him tonight while everyone was asleep. Since Bash was most likely recovering in his own chambers, I would be able to take the hidden passageway that connected our rooms. I had only just recently discovered the hidden door in the wall when Clarissa had warned me about the wine. When I had explored the hidden path in the night, I had stumbled out the other door into Bash's chambers where he had been in the middle of putting a white cloth shirt on. Since then, we have been using the passageway to our advantage, visiting one another when the stars came out to play and not leaving until the red dawn came.

At midnight, I fluttered across my chambers, careful not to make the floor creak under my weight. The door to the hidden passage swung open easily without so much as a squeak to alert the guards outside of my presence. I carried a torch with me in order to illuminate the dark, smooth black rock path. It was one straight path that occasionally curved, but I knew well to pay attention so that I wouldn't tumble out the door to his room again like I had so many other times. I sat the torch in the holder that was attached to the wall near the path's end and carefully leaned against the wall, preparing to say everything that I had planned in my head. My preparation was short lived as my little contact to the wall made the door swing open swiftly and quickly so that before I knew it I was tumbling down onto carpeted flooring of his familiar room.

"Mary!" Bash exclaimed with worry. "Are you alright?" I hid my smile. Bash had his own wounds to worry about, but he was still more worried about me.

Hastily, I stood up, smoothing my dress, "You're asking me if I'm alright! You're the one with a physical sword wound spanning your stomach. All I injured was my pride." In a couple of wide paces, I reached his bed, tediously careful to not hurt him as I sat right next to him. The contact of our warm bodies touching made both of us feel better, Bash's grin becoming wider while his blue eyes twinkled and my just feeling happier in general. Underneath the covers, our hands found each other and tangled together, though I heard Bash grunt in pain as he struggled to shift positions.

"Bash, don't move. I don't want you to be in more pain," I commented, my voice tight with worry. He had always liked me calling him Bash rather than Sebastian. I guess that in a way it was more intimate. The idea made me squirm slightly and spread a warm fuzzy feeling through me, butterflies flooding into my stomach.

He didn't answer me, just smirked. "How is it that when you were just near death, you are still worried about me?" my hand flew to my mouth and my cheeks turned red with embarrassment. I shouldn't have said that. It was foolish and reckless.

Bash's head snapped up and he gazed at me. Something flickered in his eyes, making the blue pools burn brighter, but it was gone before I could find out exactly what emotion it was. Bash squeezed my hand, "You're worth all of my worry."

I looked deep into his blue eyes, my head spinning, "I don't want to be someone that you have to constantly worry about. You should worry about yourself."

Bash continued to gaze at me, as if taking all of me in one last time, "I know. You can take care of yourself."

Tears pricked my eyes, "Can I? Oh Bash, I don't know what I would do without you. Every time I think about what happened to you, I tear up. You mean so much to me and I keep thinking… I keep thinking that I could have stopped this from happening to you," I breathed deeply, my lower lip quivering.

"Mary, do not cry," Bash pleaded, lifting his free hand and gently placing it to rest on my cheek, using his thumb to wipe away fallen tears that trailed down my face. I shivered under his touch, feeling the warmth spread through me. Butterflies fluttered through my stomach and my heart pounded as I had a sudden thought of pressing my lips to his in a kiss.

"I'm still here Mary. I'm not going anywhere," he said quietly. His thumb continued to caress my cheek and my gaze flicked to his lips which was something that didn't go unnoticed by him and his watchful eyes.

"I certainly hope you don't go anywhere. We need you here. _I _need you here," I breathed out my confession. Bash looked at me in awe, his caressing hand stilling. "Goodness, I fear that your cheekiness is rubbing off on me. I have been spending too much time with you."

"I enjoy the time we spend together," he replied, grinning at me.

"The time we spend together is the highlight of my day," I answered honestly. I smiled down shyly.

Bash squeezed my hand beneath the covers, causing my body to increasingly tingle. "You haven't the faintest idea what your admission means to me," he said, his free hand trailing down my cheek. His fingers were like little kisses everywhere he touched. Bash's finger ran down my lips, parting them slightly and effectively making my heart pound wildly.

My breath hitched and Bash continued, "You don't know the effect that you have on me." His bright blue eyes were enveloping my world.

Barely above a whisper, I confessed, "I think that I do."

We lean in closer to each other. I could smell Bash's scent of pine and spice and breathed his hair. For the most part, my eyes stayed on his, but occasionally slid down to his lips. He noticed and I saw a smile tugging on his lips, making me want to smile back. My eyes fluttered shut as his lips gently pressed against mine. A warmth began to form in the pit of my stomach, unknotting all of the butterflies and worries that occupied my stomach. A flame ignited in my stomach. All I could think about was Bash. I hardened my grip on his hand while my other hand flew up to rest on the crook of his neck. The kiss deepened and suddenly I was beneath his body as we kissed passionately.

When we broke apart, I immediately confessed, "I love you Bash."

His heavy breathing labored, he replied, "I love you too Mary." As we hugged, he whispered in my ear, "We'll find a way to be together."

He said it with such confidence and I believed him. No matter what happened, we would be together to the end. As we sat together, reveling in one another's love, I realized that there was no avoiding this. Whatever we did, there would have been no way to avoid our falling in love. Whoever got in the way, we would always find a way to be together. Even if it meant that we would have to fight for each other to the death.


	2. Chapter 2

**So since school started, I should be able to at least post one chapter a day. I feel this chapter is a little lacking, but it'll get better. My thoughts were elsewhere today. **

**But I should soon be posting chapter 5 of Dangerous so stay tuned. And by soon I mean before 12 am tomorrow. :) Plus after I post that chapter of Dangerous, I shall post the first chapter of my new story. 3 times a charm right?**

**As usual, comment please! Thanks! :) **

Chapter Two

The sun was streaming in through the opened curtain, waking me up from my light sleep. Unwillingly, I opened my eyes, fighting every step of the wake up process. My vision adjusted and I realized that I wasn't in my chambers. The sleepiness that cocooned my mind disappeared and I looked around. This was Bash's room. The bed beneath me was Bash's. The person sleeping next to me was Bash. I had fallen asleep in his bed last night when we had been talking. Now I was facing him, breathing the same air he breathed, our foreheads nearly touching. Our hands were still entwined the same way they had been last night. Last night we had kissed. Last night we had admitted to loving one another.

Warmth enveloped me and I felt like I was glowing. There were no words to fully describe how I was feeling. All I could say was that I was happy. After we had kissed, we talked about anything and everything. He told me more stories and I told him what it had been liked at the Convent. The whole night, Bash made me laugh so hard that I cried and when tears did come, he would wipe them away with his thumb and kiss me once on the lips. After we became too tired to talk, we leaned against each other, my head perched on his shoulder and his head rested somewhat on mine. When I had become tired, I slid down under the covers and soon after Bash was beside me, my frame curled up perfectly next to his as he molded to fit it. Just when sleep was about to overcome me, Bash's arm slipped around my waist, pulling me close to him.

Now that I was awake, it all felt like a dream. I would have believed that it had been a dream if I had woken up in my own bed, but instead I had awoken in Bash's bed and I didn't mind at all. I was comfortable here with Bash and nothing could get in the way of that. Except a reality that was coming up much too quickly. A reality that taunted me cruelly and repeatedly reminded me that no matter how much Bash and I loved each other we could never be together. I was the Queen of Scotland and had a duty to my country. I had to marry the future King of France to form an alliance that would save my homeland. Scotland no longer felt like my home though. It just felt like the place that I had been born in and raised to reign as Queen. Deep in my heart, my true home lay with Bash. Wherever Bash would be, that was where my home was.

Beside me, he stirred and I watched his eyes slowly open to the sunlight. He focused on me and his features brightened as a smile formed on his lips. Bash leaned in so that our foreheads touched and I closed the space between us. Consequences no longer mattered. I would own up to them if push came to shove, but in the end we would be a tragic love story. We would die for each other. We were going to die for each other, because of each other. I knew it in my gut, but tried to be optimistic because everything would be okay when we were together. My gut told me that we would have to fight tooth and nail to be able to stay together and I surprised myself when I found that I was okay with that. Our love would last forever, never getting old, only growing stronger.

Everything was wiped from my memory as we kissed and it was like nothing I had ever dreamed up. It went way beyond my standards for a first or second or third kiss. Kissing Bash would never get old. We broke apart briefly to breathe, but met each other once more with a fiery passion, wiping everything away, save him. Despite his wounds that were healing properly, he managed to shift so that I was beneath him again like I had been the night before. His weight pressed against me in all the right places as he kissed me, one hand moving up and down my arm as the other held my hand tightly. When the kiss deepened, I detangled our hands and pressed them against his chest, my eyes flying open as I realized that he had discarded his shirt. Hastily, I drew my hands away, causing Bash to break away as he laughed.

"That is not funny," I fumed, not too bothered by it as I got a glimpse of his strong stomach although the majority of it was covered by white bandage. I had to pull my eyes away and focused on his face as his bare chest was enough to make me want to hang my mouth open and stare.

"From my point of view, it is quite amusing," Bash replied.

"It would be with you and your cheeky personality," I grinned at him. He winced in pain as he moved back beside me and I immediately became concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he replied, his voice stiff with pain. "I just need to change my bandage." Bash proceeded in attempting to peel the white gauzy pad off, but stopped after a couple of seconds.

"Let me," I said, sitting up so that I could have a better angle to pull the pad off. Slowly, I took part of it off and then pulled the other side off, noticing that his body shivered slightly under my gentle touch.

"Bash, isn't it supposed to look… well… Better? Your wound still looks horrible," I stated, slightly horrified.

He chuckled at my concern, taking my hand in his, "Mary, it takes time to heal."

"Well until _that _heals, you're not to move around much. Promise me you will not move unless you have to," I asked of him.

"If it will make you feel better, I will not," Bash promised.

"Good. Now get some more rest, as you should be asleep right now. I have to go. There are things that need to be taken care of." Bash nodded, knowing that I couldn't stay the whole day without it being suspicious. "I promise I will be back tonight."

He grabbed my hand as I turned to go, gently pulling me to him and kissing me one more time, "I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled, backing away from him slowly. I opened the hidden door that connected to my chambers and traveled back there, wishing more and more with every step that I was a simple girl.

Shortly after I arrived back in my chambers, Lola, Greer, and Aylee marched in looking rather crossed. Kenna followed them close behind, worry etched in her features. "Girls, what's going on?" I wondered, my euphoria fading away.

"Kenna, would you like to inform your Queen?" Aylee asked sharply. Kenna said nothing, only cast her gaze down as if ashamed. "She's been having an affair- with the King!" Aylee exclaimed, disgust written in her voice.

I masked my shock, making my face emotionless, "For how long?"

"Since we arrived," Kenna mumbled.

I straightened my back, "Lola, Greer, Aylee. Leave us."

"But-" Lola complained.

"Leave!" I demanded. They complied and Kenna sat down on the settee in front of my bed.

"I'm sorry Your Grace. I understand if you want me to leave," Kenna whispered. Clearly, she didn't want to leave and I didn't really want her to either.

I sat next to her, taking her hands in mine, "Kenna, you don't have to call me Your Grace. You can still call me Mary. You're still my friend. My main question is this: are you happy?"

She jerked her head up to look at me, "Yes, I am happy."

"Then that is all that matters to me. What you do is your business and I cannot control that," I told her earnestly. "Just don't get pulled in too deep. You've already been dragged in, almost to the bottom it sounds like."

"We've been inconspicuous as of late. No one knows except you and the girls."

"How exactly did they find out?"

"Aylee was spying on me. She said that Lola and Greer had suspected something."  
"But the way they came in, it looked as if they had just found out. Lola and Greer appeared completely shocked," I contemplated. "And spying. That doesn't sound like Aylee at all."

"I suspect that there's more going on," Kenna replied, sharing my unspoken suspicions.

"I'll do some digging," I told her. "And Kenna, you are not going anywhere. I want you here with me."

Kenna smiled gratefully, her eyes glistening with tears, "Thank you Mary."

"What are friends for?" I smiled back at her. As she walked away from me, I feared that she had been pulled into something that she was not prepared for. "Kenna? Would you like to go for a ride with me on the horses?"

She looked back at me, "That would be great. We could have a picnic!"

I grinned, "Let's go then. Politics and scandals can wait."

My thoughts strayed from Kenna to Bash and me. Our relationship that we were about to embark on. I feared that I would be in over my head. Surprisingly, I found myself alright with that. I would have to confide in Kenna over the picnic.


End file.
